James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 19
Here is part nineteen of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) as Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(the Lisa Lougheed's Run with Us song plays in the ending credits sequence) *Scrappy Doo (a.k.a. Dumbo) *Movie Used: Dumbo (1941) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979 TV series) *Atomic Betty (2004) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (1999) *Banjo-Kazooie (1998) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) *Happy Tree Friends (1999) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Madagascar (2005) *Dexter's Laboratory (1995) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Friendship Games (2015) *Family Guy (1995) *Pokemon (1997) *Scooby Doo (1969) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) *Pingu (1986) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Aristocats (1970) *Top Cat (1961) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Super Mario World (1991) *The Simpsons (1989) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Thomas and Friends (1984) *Trainz Railway Simulator 2004 *Trainz Railway Simulator 2006 *Trainz Railway Simulator 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *and more *Voices *Sterling Holloway *Verna Felton *Edward Brophy *Herman Bing *Cliff Edwards *Jim Carmichael *James Baskett *Nick Stewart *Hall Johnson Choir *Noreen Gammill *Dorothy Scott *Sarah Selby *Scott Innes *Bob Newhart *The King's Men *Harold Manley *Malcolm Hutton *Tony Neil *Chuck Stubbs *Betty Noyes *Margaret Wright *Billy Sheets *Billy Bletcher *Eddie Holden *John McLeish *Billy Whitaker *Arnold Stang *Monica Evans *Richard Bakalyan *Jim Cummings *Kathryn Beaumont *Dickie Jones *Carole Shelley *Jose Oliveira *Junius Matthews *Paul Winchell *Roddy Maude-Roxby *Don Messick *and more *Cast: *Bowser Jr as Skinny *Ripto as The Ringmaster *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Dexter as Glasses Crow *Barney as Fat Crow *Ratty as Preacher Crow *Luigi as Straw Hat Crow *Zazu as Mr. Stork *Tooty as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin as Female Elephant 8 *Misty as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess as Female Elephant 14 *Bernard as Timothy Q. Mouse *Archie as Casey Jr. *Season 1 Trucks as The Clowns *The Goons as The Pink Elephants *And the flying one... *Scrappy Doo as Scrappy Doo Category:James Graham Category:Dumbo Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs